


Devotee

by SoloSoso (MantisandtheMoonDragon)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Rule XXXVI Does Not Exist, Size Difference, Unhealthy Relationships, Voyeurism, sexual exploitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MantisandtheMoonDragon/pseuds/SoloSoso
Summary: Light takes a page out of Ryuk’s book and, out of sheer boredom, uses his closest pawns as playthings for his own amusement.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Ryuk, Amane Misa/Yagami Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been reading too many fucked up Death Note fanfics. Here’s my addition to the pile. Light is an unabashed sociopath with a damaging god complex. Honestly, Misa and Ryuk are both victims.

Light drummed his fingers against the arm of his chair, expressionless. When he’d come home from headquarters, the sun had begun to set over the horizon. Now, it was pitch black outside their windows. 

His main laptop’s screen had dimmed after several minutes of Light refraining from action, taking a very rare lull in the Kira case as an excuse to contemplate other things. 

There wasn’t time for anything aside from acting as the new L and keeping his plan as Kira running smoothly simultaneously. At least, not usually. 

“This one is gorgeous!” Misa proclaimed, much too loudly. “It’s perfect!” 

Light’s eyes narrowed, feeling his skin crawl at hearing his girlfriend yapping from the other room. She never shut up, not even after he’d tried to ‘settle down’ with her in an apartment of their own. 

“Don’t you think so?” A bit of finagling was heard, Misa turning her computer screen toward the only other possible occupant aside from himself. 

“I guess…” Came a gravelly reply. “It’s white, though.” 

Misa humphed. “Yeah, every wedding dress is.” 

“I’ve never seen you in white before.” Ryuk elaborated. The telltale crunch of an apple was heard as Misa giggled. 

“Oh, that’s ok.” She assured him. “It’s a tradition for girls to wear white at their own weddings, and I don’t mind changing my style to honor that. Bad luck is one thing, but I don’t wanna be tacky.” 

Misa sighed dreamily. “Light would appreciate seeing me walking down the aisle in this, anyway. I’ll look like a real woman - the one that he’s going to spend the rest of his life with.” 

Light would have shut their vapid conversation out by closing the door or telling Misa to go to bed so that he could relax. She wasn’t doing anything important, clearly. 

“Hm, would still be weird.” 

But Light hesitated. 

“Nuh-uh.” Misa scoffed. “What’re you saying, Ryuk? You think I wouldn’t be beautiful in a wedding dress if it was white?” 

There was no bite to her words, but even her teasing drew a flustered reaction from the literal embodiment of death itself. 

“N-no! Of course not!” Ryuk said a little too quickly, sounding more like an embarrassed teen than the demon he was. 

Light could picture Ryuk’s ugly face, orbs for eyes going even wider and high cheekbones turning scarlet despite the lack of blood. He smirked at the mental image, humored by the indignity of the so-called God getting touchy around Misa of all people. 

While he had no idea how anyone could find his girlfriend’s high-pitched cooing the least bit endearing, Light supposed he was grateful that she and Ryuk got along swimmingly.

After all, the two were more often together these days, with Misa being a major component of keeping Light’s cover intact. Something had to keep her occupied when Light wasn’t around.

Misa didn’t leave their apartment that often, and although she occasionally chatted on the phone with work acquaintances, she didn’t have a social life to speak of. Her prior friendships with other models, girls from her hometown, etc. had slipped away after she’d moved in with Light. 

It would’ve been a far rougher experience if, with the absence of relationships, Misa had only Light to turn to. He wouldn’t be able to stop himself from killing her long ago if that had been the case, but oddly enough Ryuk’s tolerance of her was on par with the likes of Matsuda. When Light and Misa had both been under surveillance, Matsuda had bent over backward for the pop idol, swayed by his infatuation with her. 

It hadn’t taken Light that long to realize that Ryuk was attracted to her, as well. 

And it was grotesquely fascinating. 

Ryuk wasn’t the expressive type, in any physical sense. He didn’t react to things with dramatic facial cues, nor did he have a sudden change of heart and become helpful after all this time. The death god was calm, but there were little things that clued Light in on his shinigami’s attraction. 

Ryuk had become increasingly more favorable to staying at the apartment with Misa when she wrote down names than with the Light and the Task Force. Light’s anger and dismissal toward the girl in stressful moments also coincided with Ryuk being short with him. The only form of abatement - apples - were taken with a hint of reluctance. 

“You should quit yellin’ at her all the time.” Ryuk would say, feigning apathy. “Really kills the mood around here.” 

Light had never thought he’d see the day, but then the discovery hadn’t factored in his plan up until this point. Ryuk may have developed a kind of friendly bond or fondness for Misa Amane, but it was nowhere near enough for him to do the same as Rem had once done. 

Ryuk just wasn’t the type, and never would be. 

And yet… 

There was just something about Misa Amane that attracted these Things. 

It was worth keeping in mind.

* * *

Soichiro Yagami was bound to die, soon. 

Light had avoided killing Sayu, but he understood that things were tilting just a little too far left and out of his favor with Mello still walking free. It aggravated Light more than he’d like to admit, to know that for as much as things had changed within the years since L’s death, they’d also stayed the same. 

So while it was practical to have Misa quit her career at his behest, the young had rationed that he needed to take control of something. Unfortunately, the decision had fallen flat with Misa being as predictably yielding as she was. 

Unfortunate for Light, but perhaps not so much for Misa, who’d really been pissing him off lately in the middle of this undue stress. 

And if you were to ask Light to justify his intentions for the nuisance that was Misa Amane on one particular night between these events, he might reduce it all to being part of his grieving process. 

* * *

“I want to take our relationship to the next level.” He’d made them both comfortable on the sofa before addressing the scantily-clad blonde with confidence. 

Misa’s eyes went comically wide. “Wha - Really? Oh Light! That would be so wonderful!” 

She bent forward, ready to begin with kissing her knight in shining armor on the lips, but stopped short. With a glance, Misa saw that Light had taken hold of both her hands in his; but it was less of a romantic gesture and more of a way to keep a barrier between them. 

“Yeah.” He gripped her hands in his and squeezed them. “But, before that… I need you to do something for me.” 

Misa’s mouth fell into the shape of a small ‘o’. The sparkle that had momentarily dulled in her eyes returned in full force with his next words. 

He couldn’t help it. “I need you to show me that you’re serious about becoming Kira’s wife.” 

“Anything.” She swore. “I’d do anything for you. Whatever you ask.” 

Light sneered down at the ex-model. _Don’t hold your breath._


	2. Chapter 2

When he fully processed Light’s proposition, Ryuk had cackled madly. His crowing built up like oncoming thunder, and the chains he wore rattled and clinked with the intensity. He laughed so hard that he had to hold onto his sides, long arms wrapping around his emaciated stomach as if it truly strained him. 

Misa had stood behind the arrogant man, looking pale as a ghost. Her eyes were wide as the moon and she was uncharacteristically silent during their exchange, but it wasn’t hard to see why with the whole picture. 

“You’ve finally lost it, Light-o.” Ryuk guffawed, feet back on the ground after he’d risen out of astonishment. 

Light was unphased. “It’s not a joke.” 

The laughter finally stopped, and Ryuk stood there with mounting confusion. 

“... Why…?” He was truly dumbfounded, brain short-circuiting over how this could possibly be happening. 

“You can’t trade her for the eyes.” The god of death chided Light. “No way would - ”

“ - Would offering Misa be enough to gain Shinigami eyes?” Light interrupted. “That’s fine. I figured as much.” 

“That’s not what I want.” Light said, lips quirking. “ _I_ don’t want anything from you.” 

He reached behind himself and pulled Misa forward by the wrist, holding her out for the shinigami to take, as if Misa was just another apple. 

Ryuk reared back, head swiveling so fast that were he not already impervious to death, he would’ve broken his neck. Misa looked up at him with her hands clasped together in prayer. 

“Ryuk.” She addressed him, voice hoarse. “Please, please do this with me. It’s all I want.” 

He’d grown so accustomed to these particular humans, it wasn’t far-fetched to think he’d seen everything they had to offer. Misa’s devotion to Light Yagami went to great lengths, so far that she’d been willing to give her life for his ‘cause’... But this was crossing a different line entirely. 

Ryuk’s bulbous eyes bore into the second Kira. He wouldn’t lie to himself. Misa may have been a human, and he a Shinigami, but Ryuk found the young woman plenty attractive. It didn’t matter much, knowing how crazy she was for Light, and how Misa wouldn’t have considered this in the first place. This kind of thing had likely never crossed her mind, nevertheless she was currently begging for _Ryuk_ to _fuck_ her. 

She’d rather die first, wouldn’t she? 

Or maybe she would die if she didn’t do this. Misa did look like a hostage at the moment, and Light was keeping her there with a harsh grip. 

“Please?” Misa’s voice thickened with emotion, misery. 

Ryuk was a little sad at the thought of Misa being disposed of so soon. And there was no rule against this, so if he did ‘help’ her here, it wouldn’t be enough to kill him. 

There was another long silence, before Ryuk acquiesced by nodding. 

“Alright.” 

* * *

“You have to pretend it’s me.” Light had Misa by the shoulders, the caricature of a life coach trying to pep up a client. “That’s the only way this is going to work.” 

His natural nonchalance so understated the demand that he had made of her, which he was well aware of. If this parasite of a woman weren’t so delusional, she’d already have left him and never looked back. Of course, she wouldn’t get very far considering he would just kill her, but still. 

No sane person would possibly go through with this. 

Light had adapted to Ryuk’s presence quickly, and regarded him with the same fondness one might bestow a stray cat. At his best, Ryuk was a not-quite-captive audience to Light’s triumphs, completely aware of how far Light had gone to secure his place as god. 

That didn’t erase the fact that Ryuk was inhuman. 

He was hideous. 7 feet tall while hunching, with grotesque blue-gray skin marred by stitches and deep grooves in his eccentric clothing. Ryuk was the stuff of nightmares, watching everyone with unblinking yellow eyes and a permanent grin on his ghastly face. 

To Light, the shinigami barely resembled a man and looked more like an abomination trying to pretend it was human.

So, Light almost felt sorry for goading the little blonde gnat he called a girlfriend into fucking said abomination. 

There wasn’t any reason for Misa to do this, truth be told. He’d planted the seed in her head that this was some nebulous albeit highly necessary test to prove her worth. If she had time to think it over, Misa would’ve realized how little sense this “test” made.

But for his own intrigue, and out of more than a little resentment, Misa’s strings were plucked expertly. She was already so needy, wanting affirmations of his love if ever he could spare them. 

Light squeezed her shoulders and held her close. He faked actual care with all the grace of a trained actor. 

“I know, I know.” He hushed. “It’s scary. It must seem impossible to you. It would seem that way to anyone, I’m sure.” 

_Why put her through it, then?_ Ryuk thought wryly. _Aren’t you supposed to protect people you love?_

Ryuk waited on the edge of the couple’s bed meanwhile, observing their silhouettes while listening to them whispering in the doorway. He felt confident that Misa herself was aware, on some level, that everything Light said was bullshit, but also knew that that didn’t matter. 

Misa Amane wasn’t stupid - she was spontaneous and flighty, posing an issue more because she didn’t fit into Light’s rigid worldview then because of a lack of a brain. Nevertheless, her heart typically outbid her head when it came to decision making; and she was perpetually a prisoner to the irrational fantasy that Light genuinely cared for her. 

“But I know you can do this for me, Misa.” Light said tenderly. “You’re so brave. The only one that’s worthy enough to be Kira’s wife.” 

Ryuk wouldn’t have believed it had he not been Light’s shadow for this long, but that faux kindness worked. It took longer than Light would have probably liked for Misa’s shaking to have lessened somewhat. Her heavy breathing tampered down while her boyfriend held her close and rested his head atop hers, arms wrapped around her tightly like she was precious. 

Light gently detached her from him again after a small eternity, putting a hand under her chin to ensure they made eye contact. Misa sniffled, nodding slowly. 

* * *

The door opened fully with a creak, with Light and Misa filing in, the latter of whom looking like she was about to be executed. 

When Misa turned on her heels to face Ryuk, she was unaware of the smug look on Yagami’s handsome face. Ryuk didn’t comment, averse to the unprecedented disgust that settled in his gut at Light’s callousness. He’d never felt disdain for Light’s actions before, though he’d gone beyond what Ryuk believed to be the limit of atrocities for a single human.

Instead, Ryuk’s attention focused on Misa as the girl crept forward, inch by literal inch. She was standing six-feet away from him before he reached out and carefully tugged her the rest of the way by her waist, making her squeak. He let go as he saw the clear trepidation in her brown eyes from this close. 

The woman looked lost standing there, until Light cleared his throat expectantly. 

Ryuk’s brow lifted. “You’re gonna be in here, too?” 

Light shrugged, taking a seat parallel to the bed. The bastard was actually failing at containing the smirk on his face over this. 

“Freak.” Ryuk chortled uneasily. 

Misa inhaled and exhaled a few times, shoulders rising and falling, before masking her fear with determination. Her counterpart cocked his head, watching her curiously. 

Without warning, Misa’s eyes shut tight and Ryuk balked when she pitched forward. The woman was so short that she needed to apply her weight on her toes as she made to kiss him. She couldn’t make it all the way, with Ryuk’s mouth being as big as it was, but she pecked his lower lip before drawing back. 

He watched her return upright, noting the scrunch of her nose. Oddly, it wasn’t a look of disgust on her face as much as it was one of perplexity. 

“You’re really cold.” Misa determined out loud.

“Oh, uh yeah...” Ryuk replied, flinching at the sound of his own voice. “Sorry, about that. Not much I can do…”

The silence that followed was awkward, making Ryuk twitch, and he scoured his brain for a way to end it all. 

His taloned hands came to rest on Misa’s hips, allowing him the opportunity to relish the heat that had seeped from her body into her clothes. Even with the fabric of her shorts in the way, he was able to feel the shape of her, and her supple flesh. 

Misa grabbed Ryuk’s claws, steadying herself in his grip and wincing at the fact that the shinigami’s hands were just as cold as his lip. Her hands quickly slid from his, up to grasp the leather covering his lean arms. 

Her touch started a flurry of feelings inside his abdomen. He was uncomfortable, but the feeling was slowly fading away in favor of excitement. 

It had been some time since Misa’s touch had forced him to dematerialize out of shyness. He still felt strangely when she made contact with him, but it was less of a churning in his stomach and more of a fluttering. Ryuk had begun anticipating her affectionate gestures over time, to where he was bummed out if a day passed and he’d been neglected. 

Never had his desire for physical contact with her amounted to a shared embrace or groping, however. He wasn’t as delusional as Misa, no matter how badly he wanted something. 

“Don’t you think she’s overdressed, Ryuk?” Light asked across from them. 

Misa dug her nails into Ryuk’s sleeves while his hands rose to the hem of her tank top and he started to lift it up. He was already pulling the flimsy piece of clothing over her shoulders before Misa remembered to lift her arms up.

When it was off and thrown to the side, the girl immediately covered her chest.

Ryuk chuckled, dragging his knuckles against her side, feeling her ribs beneath layers of skin and muscle. For her part, Misa did an excellent job of not recoiling violently as she so obviously wanted to. 

Her arms were akimbo for a moment. Then, Misa placed her much smaller hand over his, holding on to stymy any potential brusqueness on his part. 

He didn’t apply any pressure or make a grab for her. Ryuk skimmed, content with just being able to touch her for the time being. His hand traveled past her shoulder up to her neck, and soon tangled in her hair. The palm of his hand was large enough to cover the back of her head in full. 

Ryuk’s shoulders straightened when Misa warily leaned into his touch, letting him cradle her head and thread her yellow locks between his spindly fingers in earnest. He didn’t say anything when Misa closed her eyes, just marvelled at how silky her hair was and how it compared to her skin. 

Humans were squishy beings, but Misa in particular was soft and smooth just about everywhere. 

Ryuk hadn’t given it too much thought before then, but he liked the consistency. Touching her was nice, even more so when Misa gave him access to her willingly - well, semi-willingly. 

Their audience of one sighed on the sidelines, unwilling to pretend to be a wallflower. 

Light rested his head on one hand, watching the two, who, to Light’s chagrin, weren’t exactly falling in line. He knew that Misa was a magnet for shinigami, but seeing Ryuk be so gentle with her upset Light’s stomach. The man supposed that it was his own fault, hoping that Ryuk might lose the few brain cells he had and break Misa as soon as he got to her.

Then again, that reluctance only solidified proof that Ryuk was able to be manipulated where Misa was concerned. 

“You do know what sex is, right Ryuk?” Light spoke up again, impatient. “Or do we need to give you the talk?” 

Ryuk scoffed, mood souring somewhat. 

“You don’t have to be so nosy, ya know?” He snapped, pushing aside the irony of his own words. 

Misa looked toward Light each time he spoke, and Ryuk found that to be a contributing factor to his own ire. He felt like complaining over her lack of enthusiasm as well… maybe that was overdoing it in terms of ignoring irony, though. 

The shinigami eyed the shorts around her waist and the bra on her chest. Given his purpose in life, Ryuk possessed a wealth of patience compared to your average human, but considered that he might be on a time limit. 

The tentative exploration ended as soon as it began, and without another word Ryuk yanked at her shorts with his free hand. 

“Hey!” Misa went rigid with alarm. The shinigami silenced her by placing his mouth over hers, eagerly pulling her in until she was crushed against his bony chest. 

The model began to thrash, unprepared for Ryuk’s tongue to sweep over her lips and worm its way down her throat. She took in a mouthful of him, gagging on the unbelievably long appendage. He was too rough, too clumsy, and literally tore off her brazier in his insistence to swallow her whole. 

At the feeling of sharp teeth pressed against her, Misa was consumed by dread. It would be very easy for Ryuk to either choke her this way, or for his fangs to bite off her tongue and make her bleed out. 

“You’re going to suffocate her, Ryuk.” Light’s voice put a pause on things. 

Ryuk halted, and Misa pulled away until she was free to gasp for air. Ryuk was dismayed at first, regarding Light as a pest in a bizarre switch of roles. Yet, when he saw Misa’s skin beginning to return to a normal shade, from the bluish cast it had taken on, Ryuk felt sheepish. 

“Oops.” 

“It’s fine.” Light was perched on an armchair, legs crossed as he maintained the role of a passive observer. “Just keep in mind that humans have to breathe from now on.” 

Misa twisted in Ryuk’s grasp as much as she could, incredulous. “Light! Can we st -”

“AH!” She shrieked. 

Ryuk hadn’t waited for more information before he was at her again. She was in shock as Ryuk took one of her breasts in his mouth and swirled his tongue over her nipple. He hummed against her malleable flesh, delighting in how Misa began struggling again while simultaneously mewling. 

Ryuk hadn’t spent a lot of time watching humans engaging in sexual activity -- if he saw it, it was usually by accident and normally just tickled his funny bone. 

Her hands had moved from his arms to his shoulders, and now she was digging her manicured nails into the back of his neck, either to keep stable or to throw him off.

If her intention was to ward him away, Misa was failing spectacularly. The feeling of being clawed wracked Ryuk’s body with tremors, encouraging him to return the favor by marking her back with his talons. 

He’d seen humans going at it before, in all kinds of ways and in all kinds of places, but was surprised by how much he was enjoying it. 

Still suckling, the death god finally managed to take off her shorts with minimal damage. Misa was completely bare by the time Ryuk let go of one breast to suck greedily at the other, his shark-like teeth grazing her areola. 

Misa was jarred forward, feeling like an unwitting passenger on the world’s worst rollercoaster, being pulled, prodded and wrenched to the shinigami’s liking. His talons were scraping over every bit of skin that he could reach, from her upper back down to her ass, which he kneaded with bruising enthusiasm. 

Ryuk let go, drool pouring down his chin as he gave her a hooded stare. 

“Yum.” He said huskily. 

Misa flushed as a sharp, gleaming grin stretched the corners of Ryuk’s mouth. His typical laugh was muffled while he moved in for another slobbery kiss. With the return of his overly-long tongue, Misa clamped down on it with her blunt teeth in an effort to stop the assault. She jumped when all it did was change Ryuk’s sniggering into a groan, provoking a twinge of heat in her lower belly. 

The second Kira whimpered, losing her will to continue fighting. In the background, Kira himself smirked as her conviction visibly dwindled. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split the oneshot up into 3 parts because I was looking back at this and the formatting for 7k in one chapter annoyed the hell out of me.

Misa was on her back trembling, completely bare, legs spread apart and propped open by Ryuk’s hands as he stared at her vulva. 

She tried not to think about the creature’s teeth being so near to her most sensitive area. Ryuk had already punctured the skin of her breasts and around her collarbone in a frenzy, and the wounds stung. Her lower lip had also started bleeding somewhere in between then and now. 

_“You see me for the god that I am, right Misa?”_

She was trying desperately not to think at all. 

In the meantime, Ryuk was mesmerised by the sight of her cunt. Her slit was shiny, lips swollen and a delicate pink. She looked so sweet that Ryuk could just imagine biting into her sex as if it were fruit. 

Instead, the shinigami shifted his grip on her legs and opened his mouth. He swiped over her slit and past her labia, his shoulders wriggling gleefully when Misa whined at the stimulation. He stroked up and down, long stripes wherever it was bright pink and glistening; learning quickly that if he smoothed over the little nub at the peak, Ryuk could make her scream. 

He nibbled at her there, alternating slithering into the opening where the generous, flavorful wetness originated. 

Unlike apples or chocolate, or coffee, it didn’t taste like anything strong and definable; but Ryuk found himself eagerly licking the fluid up from her opening. The more he had, the more he wanted.

It was… what did humans call it? An acquired taste? 

Something like that. 

There was no shortage of it, either. Along with her cute noises, Misa kept gushing and couldn’t stop. 

Above him, Misa gripped the bedspread, face having gone completely red from embarrassment and exertion. She was having trouble with keeping her composure as she was being eaten… and that was even worse than enduring Ryuk’s undesirable attention.

Misa was covered in blood, drool, bite marks and scratches, but the most infuriating thing was that Ryuk was making her feel _good_. So, so good. 

Light had justified that this wasn’t cheating, **because** Ryuk wasn’t a person. But Misa ached with guilt. How could he expect her to pretend that this wasn’t what it was? Or worse yet, pretend that Ryuk _was_ Light and act like her bliss wasn’t from a monster?

_“If you really, truly love me, you’ll do this for me.”_

Was that the actual test? Did Light know that he’d put her into a lose-lose situation? 

“Do we have to do this part?” Misa whined, eventually. “Why can’t we just… get it over with…?” 

Catching movement in the corner of her eye, Misa’s head turned. Light had shifted to uncross his legs and cross them again, and he frowned at her.

“You’re supposed to pretend that it’s me with you right now, Misa.” He admonished. “Is that what you want when we’re together? To just ‘get it over with’?”

“No! No, no.” Misa shook her head, pausing with her mouth agape as Ryuk’s tongue curled inside her. “I would never want that with you, Light. I mean, I’d want to make you happy no matter how long it took!”

She babbled. “Not that taking long is bad or anything! I’d do whatever you wanted forever and ever. You know that right?”

Misa lurched abruptly, prompting Ryuk to laugh against her cunt. She could feel the vibration acutely and couldn’t stop herself from keening with revulsion, and an inkling of satisfaction. 

“I hate that you’re not letting yourself enjoy this.” Light chuckled condescendingly. “You really need to relax, sweetie.” 

His words sent a wave of self-loathing through Misa as she struggled not to cry like a child. A part of Misa wanted to go ahead and break down, in the vain hope that she could tantrum her way out of this. Deep down, Misa felt her behavior was justified in that this was not just an outlandish demand on Light’s part, but a disturbing one. 

When Ryuk had had his fill of lapping at her, Misa was tempted to hope for one minute, but when the death god rose from the bed, he didn’t go very far. His claws fastened around the belt buckle at his waist. 

Her stomach flip-flopped as she heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down. Misa was too afraid to look as Ryuk undressed, eyes fixed on the ceiling where shadows glided in the dim room. 

Misa hadn’t known if he was able to take off all of his clothes. She’d thought about it in a roundabout way, having always appreciated Ryuk’s wardrobe. It was definitely up her alley as far as style, and in the past, Misa had examined his jewels: rings, bracelet, earring, chains, etc. 

They were cool-looking, though not as extraordinary as his clothing. The ‘shirt’ that covered Ryuk was ornately designed, especially the zippered sleeves. There were little etches of skulls and bones, circles and star-shapes, and symbols that Misa had never seen before in her life. 

The clothing was skin-tight, with little creasing, making Misa wonder if the sleeves were actually part of his clothing at all. Asking about them didn’t get her very far, since Ryuk hardly seemed to know what they meant himself. 

Regardless, Misa’s theories didn’t quite extend down to below the belt so much. Ryuk’s legs were similarly patterned, fabric bunched and folded. Unlike his upper body though, which bore obvious stitches that revealed the thick stitches between his shirt and neck, there was no indication of the same for his lower half. 

Ryuk returned to the bed, still clad in his black top and maneuvering to situate himself between Misa’s legs again. With morbid curiosity, Misa’s head lifted just enough for her to look down and see the member he held in one hand. 

* * *

His cock was large, and at the sight Misa felt like she might faint. The size shouldn’t have been surprising, but Misa hadn’t really _thought_ about it. 

It was bluish-gray as his skin - the skin of his chest and legs and face, at least. Protruding thick from his groin and gradually narrowed up the dark blue, pointed head, it was gnarled and scored with indents and raised skin, ridges, sloping down the underside. Much like Ryuk himself, it was vaguely human-looking, but monstrous. 

Misa rose a little bit more, hand held out as she stretched to brush the tip with her fingers. The tip looked pointy, but she was slightly relieved to discover that it wasn’t anywhere knife-like or cutting. She prodded, realizing that it was no different than the rest of his sallow skin, save for its accentuated stiffness. 

Her touch - done merely to ensure that she wasn’t going to be literally stabbed in the womb - coaxed a deep-seated purr from Ryuk. His eyes were glued to the vision of Misa’s small hand smoothing over his cock, pawing at him. 

The woman startled at his rumbling, and when Ryuk took her hand in his, prying her off gently so that he could shift in closer and angle himself at her entrance. 

Black was oozing from the tip of his cock, already throbbing with her unintended stimulation. 

“This won’t kill ya.” Ryuk said, trying not to grin at her mortified expression. _I mean, probably not._

The shinigami patted her knee in a comforting way while she shuddered, voice breaking. “Okay…”

Ryuk held his cock at her entrance, the head dipping into the rose-colored opening the slightest bit. Heat was pouring off Misa’s little body, mainly from her core as he compared the size of her to himself. 

For the first time, Ryuk found the predicament questionable as he had no idea how anything could fit inside such a small space. 

It wasn’t an illogical worry, as when he started pushing into her, it didn’t take long for Misa to start screaming her head off. 

“It hurts! Misa bawled. “It hurts too much!” 

Ryuk hastily withdrew himself from her entirely. The very real pain in her voice was startling, stabbing him with discomfort. It compelled him to slide away from her some more out of guilt. 

Misa was certain with every fiber of her being that she couldn’t endure having it inside her body. _That thing_ wasn’t meant to be inside of her. 

“ _I can’t_.” She whispered, body now taut like a wire stretched to its limit. 

“I’m sorry, Light. I can’t do it.” Misa’s head bowed, a lump forming in her throat. Above her, Ryuk ceased advancing on her and moved back a little. 

Light, on the other hand, sat still for a moment, then rose from his seat and stood beside them, looking down at the woman impassively. 

“Misa,” He started. “What’s wrong?” 

Misa couldn’t bring herself to look up at her god, too afraid she might go too far and scream in his face as she ached to do now. How could he? 

How could the love of her life, the smartest person she knew - her savior - not know what was wrong? How could he ask her something like that while she was being taken advantage of right in front of him? 

The model refrained from saying anything when she mustered up the courage to look at Light.

“It’s too big.” She sniffed, lamely. 

His eyes turned shrewd. “You’re giving up?” 

Misa blinked through her tears. Why did he have to say it with such disappointment? 

“I-I just don’t think -” She hiccupped. 

“Yeah, you don’t think.” Light said through gritted teeth. “I’m always thinking for you. If I wasn’t, you’d be dead by now anyway.” 

Mouth dropping open, Misa stared at Light in disbelief. His words cut straight through her, putting any surface-level agony to shame with the heartbreaking blow. 

“Wha - Why? How could you say…” Her voice cracked. 

Close to sobbing, Misa felt the pressure at her hip. Perhaps it was a lie her brain was concocting for self-preservation, but Misa felt the pads of Ryuk’s fingers lightly tracing over her. The death god said nothing, very used to seeing Light take his anger out on Misa by now, but it was like he was trying to soothe her, or help her calm down. 

The inexplicable image of an apple rolling toward her came to mind. 

“Look, Misa.” Light pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’ll stay right here, how about that? Here, give me your hand.” 

She offered her hand without a second thought, still weeping. Unlike Ryuk, Light’s skin was soft and golden, visible veins carrying blood from his wrist up to his fingers and the warmth familiar. Misa wanted only to feel his hand in hers, even when Light’s gaze turned reddish and his immeasurable disappointment caused him to nearly crush her fingers. 

“We’re not stopping again.” He stated. “Do you understand?” 

\----

Oh god. 

She could _see_ him. 

Ryuk was little more than halfway inside of her, and Misa could _see_ his cock buried, bulging from underneath her belly button. He had to be stretching her far past her limit. 

He let out a breathless laugh, almost like he was still in disbelief that this was happening too. In disbelief that they’d gotten this far. The distress that Light had brought about was both a hindrance and a help in that, while he didn’t enjoy seeing Misa suffering so much, it had emboldened Misa to try again. 

Ryuk stayed in place, savoring the heat surrounding him before he gradually pulled out. Although he didn’t have personal experience, the shinigami didn’t instantly speed up. He remained half-sheathed in Misa, then sunk back in, and out. 

Emboldened, or as most people would call it, forced. 

With every plunge, Ryuk drew back farther and then pushed in further. He was speechless. Even more confounding, he felt like he couldn’t _breathe_ \- he didn’t need it, but his shriveled lungs were demanding air. That purring from earlier continued rolling from his diaphragm, and he let his claws glide over her until he was palming her chest. The shinigami could feel Misa’s heart beating wildly, pounding on her ribcage. _All for him._

Ryuk’s partner lay under him, prior ambition to hold in her moans now abandoned. Misa grew louder with every thrust into her cunt, unable to determine if she was groaning out of pain or rapture. It must’ve been both, for she was now soaking through the bedsheets and still able to perceive the ridges of his cock brushing against her walls. 

“Oh! God! Please!” The pointed end of him was stabbing her cervix, but without the jolt of it, Misa felt empty. No longer afraid of being cut into; no, she needed that feeling again and again and again. 

When she groped for the hand over her heart for stability, Ryuk wheezed a laugh at her urgency. 

“Kukuku,” He stumbled over the sounds. “Y-yes?” 

Misa moaned while the coil in her belly tightened, eyes shut and every sense concentrated on the feeling of being repeatedly filled. There was a tingle at the base of her spine, pleasantly torturous, like being tickled without mercy. It made her cunt contract around the oversized member inside, gripping Ryuk as if to keep him buried inside as far as possible. 

She screamed, convulsing so violently that her hips jolted forward into Ryuk’s and ascended upward with the shock. It was sudden, and in this new position Ryuk was all the way inside of Misa, unable to do more than rut against her with bewilderment and desperation. 

Misa carried on jerking uncontrollably, the pleasure coursing through her veins. It lingered, going on and on, fizzling out her surroundings and turning her vision white until her body went limp. 

She gulped in air, barely feeling the sweat rolling down from her hairline and herself being pushed and pulled at Ryuk’s persistence. 

“I’m ah,” Ryuk panted, hands tightened around the girl’s thighs as he leaned back, eyes rolling while he let the sensations wash over him. “Gonna have to - stop, before I… ahh.” 

“It’s fine, Ryuk.” Light said. “Keep going.” 

Misa lay, numb save for the little aftershocks here and there, until her senses were restored, and she cried out at a deep thrust. Consequently, her expression went slack when she was able to understand what was being said. 

“Wait, wait!” Her head snapped toward Light once more. “Light, d-does it have to be inside?” 

Her bloody lower lip trembled as Light simply glared at her. He made no move to respond to her, despite how disheveled she was. 

“Light…?”

Misa’s heart sank. His stare was burning a hole into her bobbing form. If she could’ve allowed herself, Misa might’ve believed that Light held all the contempt in the world for her right then.

Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes again. Her pleading made no difference. It didn’t matter that she’d shown Light how loyal she was by letting a literal monster have his way with her. It wasn’t enough, she was expected to go above and beyond. 

Allowing a stray tear to slip down her cheek, Misa inhaled shakily. “Yes, don’t hold back, Ryuk. It’s ok.” 

The death god looked down at her, and his pace slowed considerably. He had pulled out two-thirds of the way, having only a vague idea of what was being said as he lost himself. 

“Keep going.” She implored him, squeezing him with her thighs. “I want you to cum. I want you to cum inside me. Please.”

Ryuk stuttered, unable to come up with any response to her pleading. 

“I want it so much.” She swallowed. “I need it. I need you to cum inside me!” 

Her demand had Ryuk’s hips snapping forward of their own accord, responding to a sudden surge of adrenaline that went right to his groin. 

Misa gasped when the death god grabbed her by the thighs again, unhooking them from around his waist. Immediately, he pushed forward, bending her legs back until they were practically behind her head. 

He growled, contorting his lanky body into a v-shape so that he could continue pummeling her into the mattress while anchoring one claw on the headboard. 

Misa could feel that tightening in her belly, out of nowhere, at the deep, thundering sound. She had never heard him make a sound like that before, and it being so close pushed her over the edge for the second time. 

Her inner muscles were unable to clench as tightly as the first time, but it didn’t matter. She couldn’t believe it, but Ryuk’s cock started to swell. Misa was afraid that she was going to literally be torn apart this time, until a sudden burst of heat flooded her belly, coating her insides. 

She felt like every nerve in her body had been set on fire. 

\---

Light was calling her name. 

In a daze, Misa slowly turned her head toward Light. She had trouble focusing on him, even as he closed the distance between them and appeared overhead, placing a hand on her cheek. He was looking at her with a wry sort of softness. Smile like a double-edged sword, _just for her._

The feeling of his hand against her didn’t compare to the oozing between her legs, or the small spasms of her cunt at the loss of Ryuk. 

* * *

Ryuk wasn’t the type to die for another human. 

He’d sat on the edge of Misa’s bed like a watchful gargoyle, not moving even when Light returned to the room and left a bath towel on the chair before closing the door behind him. 

She’d passed out minutes after he’d pulled out of her, watching his own ink-like cum leak out and flow down her thighs. Ryuk had feared for a moment that he actually _did_ kill Misa, until Light informed him otherwise. 

He’d placed his hand back over her heart, after covering her with blankets. Her pulse had slowed considerably, but only as she relaxed into REM sleep. 

Ryuk’s mouth twisted, eyes somewhat melancholic. 

He unlatched the notebook from his belt and opened it to a blank page and started scribbling. Ryuk scorned his own handwriting for once, but as soon as he finished, the god ripped out the corner and folded it. 

He stared at the note for a long moment, then found Misa’s hand beneath the comforter and let it crumple in her palm. 


End file.
